The Hardest Part
by Lily Willowswood
Summary: Hermione is in love. Having never felt this feeling before, an inner conflict arises. As she tries to figure it out, she runs into some problems, and her friends try to help her. RHr, little passing references of HG.Please excuse the 1st chapter. R
1. Icy Flames

He saw her, books in hand, heading down to the lake. He had the impulse to follow her, and did so quietly. She sat upon the grass, and simply looked across the glassy water. He cautiously sat himself next to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tear fall from hers. She sniffled, and he reached out to touch her shoulder. She shook away from his touch.

"Hermione, please. I-I didn't, I'm sorry." She continued to sniff, and kept the cold silence that was turning his heart to ice. "I'll stop getting on you so much about school, and Vicky- er- Viktor, and all the other things."

"That's just it Ron, you always say this. It's always 'I'm sorry, it won't happen again.' Yet, the next day, here we are again. " She sighed. "And it's so superficial the things we fight about. Viktor, and school? I know I can be a pain in the ass when it comes to studies. I KNOW Ron. I really do. I just…I don't want you to leave. "

"What do you mean 'Mione?"

"I mean, that if your grades slip too much, you'll be kicked off quidditch and you'll be expelled. I don't want to be here without you."

"Why?"

"Well because. You and Harry and Ginny are all I really have. I have my nose in my books so much, no one else really seems to notice me or care. If you're gone, I'll only have two people to trust. And that's not nearly enough."

"Oh. Right, yeah." He turned toward her, and looked into her amber eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

She seemed to relax a bit. She got up, picked up her books, and held her hand out to Ron. "Alright well, I suppose we should get back. Supper will be almost ready, and I know you don't want to miss any of that."

He took her hand, and got to his feet. Once he was upright, she let go. She turned away and began walking toward the castle. He followed behind her, and just looked at her, wondering if what she said was really what she meant.

Hermione walked up the hill to the castle, and even though they just had a nice conversation, and he apologized, she still felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes.

"Why is it so complicated with him? Why do I always do this?"

"Always do what?" A voice came from her right. She turned to look into the face of Ginny. Ron's sister, and her most trusted friend.

"Oh, nothing." The one thing Hermione couldn't talk to Ginny about was her brother. She was afraid Ginny would tell him everything. She thought there was some sort of brother/sister code that would surpass the best friends' code.

"Yeah, okay. Spill."

"There's nothing to spill Ginny. Your brother just hurt my feelings again, that's all."

"That can't be all. You didn't look so distant last time. You barely noticed me come up. You were crying still, even after he apologized, and I know he apologized. It looked like he did it very nicely. He was concerned if that makes you feel better."

"Ginny I swear, that's all it is."

"Why can't you tell me! I'm your best friend! Or I'm supposed to be. But best friends tell each other everything! I know I tell you every bit of anything that happens to me. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"Because-because it's not that simple this time."

"Well why not?"

"Because I've realized something."

"Bloody hell, realized what!"

"I'm not even totally sure yet. But I promise, when I am, you'll be the first to know."

With a cold shrug, Ginny walked away. Hermione was left to sadly make her way alone into the Great Hall. Once inside, she took her regular seat across from Harry, who winked at her from behind his turkey leg. He must have been hungry tonight too, he was eating like Ron. She glanced at Ron, who was picking at his food, like he was uninterested.

"What's eating you?" Harry asked Ron with a full mouth.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry."

"Really? You said you were starved at practice."

"Well yeah, I was, but I went to the kitchens and got something, so I'm not hungry now."

Harry gave Ron the knowing "We'll talk later " look. Ron returned it, just as subtly, and resumed picking at his food.

"Hermione, I said I was sorry." Ron said. They were in the common room, sitting by the fire. Hermione had a book, as usual, and Ron was polishing his broom.

"I know you did."

"Well you never said it was okay, or anything. And you're still acting the same as before. Maybe even worse."

"Worse? And how exactly am I acting Ronald?"

"Well, um. You're so quiet, and stiff all the time. I haven't seen you smile in a long while."

"Well maybe I have a lot on my mind, and it's not all about the row we had yesterday. Maybe there are other things in my universe, and my mind besides Ron Weasley. Did you think of that?"

"Hermione, I was only—I'm only trying to—"

"Trying to what? Trying to help me? Trying to understand? Well if you want to help, then leave me alone!"

"Oh COME ON! Can't you see how hard I'm trying here? I'm trying. And I'm not getting anything for it."

"Well what the hell do you expect Ron!"

"I expect a little appreciation for not being a prick. I'm trying really hard."

"I know, you've said that. Look, I'm going to bed, and hopefully tomorrow we'll both be cooled off." She started up the stairs, but turned one last time, and said, "I'm sorry Ron. I'm the prick." And left him to look after her, more confused than he'd ever been in his life.


	2. Despondent

**Author's Note: **This is my first fic involving two of JK Rowling's characters as the main characters. Meaning I've only worked with OC's before. It is difficult to maintain their characters, while trying to make the story your own. I salute everyone who's come before me, because this is hard! 

Half Fox-Demon: Thank you for the advice. My other normal fiction stories are chock full of imagery. I just find myself trying so hard to get the characters right, I forget. It seems really blah to me. My later chapters WILL be better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, but I wish I did, because then I'd be filthy rich. Lol.

The sunlight poured in through the many paned windows, and fluttered with the curtains of the four-poster bead. Hermione woke to a massive headache. She slept little, and when she did, she was soon awoken by her dreams. The dream that chilled her the most was one in which she and Ron are out by the lake, and all of a sudden a creature comes out of the water and kills him. It surprised her how much it chilled her. She woke up in a cold sweat with tears running down her face. The more she thought about it though, the less surprising it became. She had known for a while things between her and Ron had changed. Ever since the summer before 5th year, when they were alone at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They quarreled less, or so it seemed ever since then. On her way down to breakfast, Hermione ran into Ginny.

"Hi Gin."

"What? Oh hello."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I promise to be honest with you about everything from now on."

"Really? Starting now?"

"Erm, yeah sure. Starting now."

"Ok, great. So now, tell me what's going on. Why are you so depressed?"

"Oy! Ron! Get up!" Harry pounced on Ron, attempting to wake him from slumber. Ron slowly rose, stretched, and wiggled his toes on the red carpet.

"Why all the yelling and excitement? It's 7:30 in the bloody morning."

"I've got to tell you something. "

"Yeah, yeah so tell me then" Ron said with a yawn.

"Promise not to get mad." Ron stared blankly. "Yeah , yeah I promise, now tell me."

"I—uh well I—think I fancy…"

"Yes…"

"Your sister. I think I fancy your sister." Ron stood up taller, and his face grew red as a tomato. Or as close to as is allowed by human physiology.

"Really? Well. You better not hurt her or I'll…"

"Yeah, Ron I know. Besides, why would I hurt her? She's amazing."

"Yeah, alright. When's breakfast?"

"Right now. Let's go."

Even so early on a Saturday morning, the Great Hall was bustling with students eating breakfast, reading the Prophet, and gossiping with their friends. Ginny and Hermione soon entered, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The sunlight streaming through the windows and from the ceiling calmed Hermione's nerves. She began to prepare a plate, and nearly dropped it when she saw Harry and Ron enter. Harry gave her a bright smile, and went to sit by Ginny, while Ron, looked unsure of himself, and sat next to Hermione.

"Good morning Ron." She looked at him. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. He hadn't bothered to brush his hair, and it still covered his eyes. "Oh Ron, honestly." She reached up and pushed the hair away from his eyes.

"Sorry. Harry woke me up in such a bloody hurry, and I was starving, so I didn't really think of my hair."

Hermione smiled. "It doesn't matter."

"Hey…"

"Hey what?"

"You smiled. It has to have been weeks."

"Well I think I've got it mostly figured out. What I've been upset about I mean. Mind you I'm not anywhere near ready to reveal it to anyone. But still, it's a step."

"Yeah, definitely." He returned the smile, and then turned his attention to the platter in front of him. "Mmmm, sausage." Hermione rolled her eyes. She glanced over at Harry and Ginny. Harry had his arm around her shoulders. 

"Well, this is new. So, how do you feel about that?"

"What? Oh , well come on, he's Harry. I'm actually more okay with it than I thought."

"Well good. They need each other. You know?"

"Yeah I know."

Ron decided that he was going to wait on asking Hermione questions about her increasing moodiness. He had a feeling if he didn't, they'd probably get into another row, and she'd be really upset. Harry and Ginny strode over to their side of the table.

"Guys," Harry started, "I'm taking Ginny to Hogsmeade today. It's our first weekend of the year you know? And we wanted to know if you guys would like to join us?"

"I'm in." said Ron.

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay great. Let's go get ready Hermione." Squealed Ginny.

"Yeah, ok. See you guys in, say an hour." Said Hermione.

"Maybe five." Said Ron, playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ginny punched Ron in the arm.

"Right, well later." Said Harry.

The two groups split up, Hermione and Ginny laughing and heading toward the common room, and Ron and Harry heading back to the table to finish breakfast.

"Herm?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"Why couldn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid you'd tell your brother."

"Hermione, I wouldn't. I mean, yeah he's my brother and I love him, and yeah I tell him stuff sometimes, but I'd never tell him something like that."

"Yeah, but I wasn't even sure myself, and I didn't want you to go blabbing it. And then if he didn't…"

"Don't say it. To tell you the truth though, I do think he loves you. You should see how excited he gets when we're going to Diagon Alley to buy supplies, or when he hears you're coming over summer. It's crazy."

"I hope you're right."

"Well when are you going to let him know?"

"Um, never."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

Throughout the course of the day, Harry and Ginny played their roles of new couple quite well. They held hands, walked close to each other, looked at each other often. Ron and Hermione were often left alone with each other. They had grown much more comfortable with one another since the day before., and the incident/row/sudden reconciliation, was not mentioned. It was as though both had made a silent vow to forget it. Pretend it never happened. Pretend Hermione wasn't practically deteriorating in front of Ron. He was worried. He began acting like an older brother or cousin. He was always making sure she ate enough, always making sure she wasn't too hot or cold. It got on her nerves.

"Herm, are you not hungry?"

"Not really. I'm still full from breakfast."

"You barely ate anything there either."

"No I did. You just didn't see me."

"Want some of mine instead?"

"Ron, I'm fine."

"Okay." A few minutes of awkward silence followed, Hermione picked at her food, and drummed her fingers on the table, while Ron sat there eating and looking from Harry and Ginny to Hermione.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"You think we'll ever find someone to be like that with?" She gestured to Harry and Ginny, who were running around, laughing with each other. Every few minutes, Harry would grab Ginny, dance around with her, dip her, and once, kiss her gently.

"Yeah, o' course."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am." He said, looking into her eyes.


	3. There's Beauty In The Breakdown

"You know, it's all becoming hopeless. All my attempts are futile." Hermione said. She Harry and Ron were in the common room working on various essays and charts. The fire roared in the fireplace, warming the room. It was Sunday night, and the majority of what they were working on would be due the next morning.

"Attempts at what?"

"This bloody Potions essay."

"What! You? Having trouble with Potions?"

"Yes Ronald, in case you haven't realized, I don't know bloody everything. And it is quite difficult."

"I'll say," added Harry, who was struggling with his own essay. "This has GOT to be some sort of capital punishment, brought to us by the fascist Snape."

"Yeah. I've not even looked at it yet. I think I'm afraid it will actually cause me physical harm. I bet my brain will explode. The bastard probably hexed it. I'm surprised nothing's happened to you yet Harry, seeing as he hates you so much," said Ron.

"That'd be something to see." said Harry with a yawn, "I'm going to get some sleep. See you both in the morning. Don't over do it Herm. You should sleep too at some point."

"Thanks Harry, but I'm perfectly capable of knowing when I'm over doing it. Goodnight then."

"Yeah g'night Harry."

Harry ascended the staircase, shaking his head. For, he too was trying to figure out what was going on with Hermione. The Potions essay was hard. But it shouldn't have been for her.

"Oh God."

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing it's just, I shouldn't be having this much trouble with this. I mean it's challenging, but it's not impossible."

"Well, 'Mione, I'd say I'd help you. But, you know me. I'm hopeless at Potions." He gave her a smile. Though he had to fake it, because she seemed to be coming apart at the seams. And he was worried. He couldn't remember when he'd ever been this worried about anyone. Besides Ginny. And that was when she was being possessed by Vol—He Who Must Not Be Named. He was racking his brain trying to figure out what could be making her so flustered all the time.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll figure it out." She quickly went back to work, avoiding his gaze. She felt as though she were being analyzed, that every bit of her mind was there, sitting between them, and he was just sorting through her thoughts like files in a cabinet.

"Herm?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean Ron?"

"I dunno. You seem…different. Somehow. Like you can't think straight, and you're all muddled inside. It's not you."

"Oh? Well, it's nothing really. Just a lot on my mind."

"Well, like what? You could take some things off your mind, and share them with me. It would probably make things easier."

"No. Not this. It would just make things worse."

"How do you know?"

"I just do! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!" She was yelling now, and the tears came out. "I can't sit here with you, and pretend anymore. I can't talk to you, I can't look at you! Not with all this going on in my head."

"I'M JUST TRYING TO UNDERSTAND! WHY WON'T YOU…"

"BECAUSE IT'S TOO HARD!" She was standing, screaming at him. And then she fell to her knees, sobbing. Completely losing control. He stood up and went to her side, put his arms around her, and just sat there holding her as she drained herself. His sweater was getting to be soaked with saline from her tears, but it didn't matter then. He just held on.

"Hermioneeeee." Ginny shook the shoulders of her friend as she lay sleeping on one of the couches in the common room

"Hmmmnnnnffffgggg," was the only reply she received.

"My god woman, how late were you up last night? You look awful." Hermione turned over to look her best friend in the face.

"Gee, thanks Gin."

"Well just look at you." Hermione slid out of the sofa, and picked up her hand mirror from her bag. What she saw in her reflection was not too far from what Ginny described. Her eyes were red, and underneath them were dark circles and bags from lack of sleep. There were dried tears on her scarlet cheeks, and it was then that she remembered the embarrassing events of the night before.

"What is it?" Ginny asked at the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"Last night, I was here with Ron. We were doing our Potions. Or trying to, as it was in my case. Anyway, we got into a little mini fight, and I lost it, and just crumpled to the floor and cried my eyes out." She sat on the edge of the cushions, and shook her head, making her bushy curls fall into her face. She pushed them angrily away. "We ALWAYS say that we'll never cry in front of the men we love. And yet we do it all the time. I wasn't strong like I wanted to be. It wasn't at all as I imagined. I was completely awful to him, and he still held me."

"Well, he's like that. I know he comes off as the biggest prick on the face of the earth, but he's just a softy on the inside. He's a very chivalrous gentleman. I reckon he even laid you here after you cried yourself to sleep in his arms. But anyway, it's time for breakfast, get dressed, let's go. You really should eat something."

"Oh god. I have to see him though. Look at me. It's going to be weird I know it."

"You know what? I bet he won't even mention it. A few years ago, maybe. But he's different. We've all had to grow up so quickly these past few months, him included. We've all experienced some change. I'm sure it will be fine. Just trust me. Get dressed. Let's go. I'm starved."

Hermione nodded, and reluctantly turned to go upstairs to change.


	4. Brash and Hopeful

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you all are great! Thanks for the tips. Eventually I may go back and edit things, so the final product will be 10 times better than right now. My best friend told me that it is often hard to do your own ship justice. She's right, it is. You want to get it perfect to prove it to yourself. Silly me.

Quidditch7- I know it was a bit overdramatic, but I thought it illustrated how badly her feelings for Ron had taken a toll on her. However, you could be right about my pacing. I always seem to have trouble with that. I think it's because I want to hurry up and get things resolved. I'm glad you like it. :)

**Disclaimer: **y'all read it last chapter, so I won't bother.

"It was bloody nuts! One second we're perfectly fine, the next she's blown up in my face, and yet the very next she completely lost all control. I've never seen her like this. Ever. Something has got to be done. I can't go on not knowing what is wrong with her." Ron and Harry were seated in the Great Hall, talking about the events of the night before. Ron's appearance was like Hermione's, in that he had bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. The only difference was her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"I hear you mate. I've noticed the change in her. She seems really confused about something and it's taking over. She didn't finish her Potions essay, and she was actually struggling with it. It's just not like her. Not to say she's the only one of us who's changed. You have too. You're becoming more sensitive to things like this. You understand more. To tell you the truth, you're not a prick anymore."

"Really?" Ron was suddenly struck with how much he had changed since 5th year. He began to see Hermione as a girl in 4th year at the Yule Ball. This was common knowledge among his friends. However the only person who truly knew how he felt about Hermione now was himself. He debated telling Harry, because for a while he believed Harry might have harbored some feelings for their bushy-haired best friend himself. Truth was, Ron wanted to tell the whole world. He was in love with her, and had been for what seemed like forever.

"Yeah, totally. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a mob of girls waiting for you outside your door. Word probably traveled all over school by now that Ron Weasley is now a gentleman."

"I'm only interested in one though, and chances are, she wouldn't be there."

"Really? Well well, do tell." Harry's eyes glimmered with anticipation.

"Hermione…"

"No kidding? Really?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

"Man. So I bet you're really anxious to see what's going on with her eh?" Harry still looked astonished. His eyes were wide, and he sat there with this goofy smile on his face like he'd just gotten something he'd always wanted.

"Of course. Oy! What's that look for?" 

"What? Oh, nothing. Just, it took you long enough to tell me mate."

"I know."

Hermione and Ginny walked through the throngs of students heading to the Great Hall.

"Hermione are you alright? You look a bit peaky," Yelled Lavender Brown, one of Hermione's roommates. She didn't answer, just kept her eyes fixed on the Gryffindor table at the redhead who so easily captivated her. Suddenly he turned to look at the doorway, where she stood. Harry waved, and Ginny, who was still attached to Hermione's arm, began to go toward the table. Hermione had no choice but to be dragged along after her.

"Good morning Herm," said Harry, who was searching her face for any sign of emotion. She stood still as a stone. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, I think I'll be okay once I eat something." She stole a fleeting glance at Ron, who was looking at her intently with extreme sadness in his eyes. She wondered if the same sadness was reflected in her own. She sat down, and Ginny fixed her a plate that was piled with all the food on the table. So it seemed. She glared at her best friend. "I can't eat all that."

"Oh, you can. And you will. We're all really worried about you. You can't just waste away to nothing."

"Guys, I appreciate the concern, truly. But there's nothing wrong with me."

"I beg to differ," Ron cut in. "What happened last night was not nothing. Please tell us what's going on."

"Please, just leave me alone I can handle it."

"No, you can't. Not if you call last night 'handling it.'"

"Well Ginny already knows."

"I do?" Ginny asked, genuinely confused.

"Um, yeah. I told you yesterday." Hermione picked up the fork to begin eating, but found the silver was too heavy for her. She had to grip it with white knuckles to get the utensil to her mouth.

"Hermione," Harry started, "When's the last time you ate?"

"I can't remember. Wednesday or Thursday."

"Hermione, it's Monday."

"I know it," she was getting irritated, "I'm perfectly capable of knowing when I am not okay." Her voice softened. "For example, right now. Right now, I'm not okay."

"So we noticed," said Ron gently. "Please just let us help you. We can go to the hospital wing, and you can get rested up, and…" Ron never finished his sentence. At that moment, Hermione collapsed into her plate.

"You can lead a girl to the Great Hall, but you can't make her eat." Madam Pomfrey was getting the proper supplies to treat the weak Hermione.

"Is she going to be alright?" Asked Ron, his voice wavering.

"She should be. She needs to wake up, first of all. After that, she needs to get some food in her, poor dear. Then, you will go to class, all of you, and she will get some sleep."

Madam Pomfrey stuck some foul smelling plant under Hermione's nose, and her eyes flew open. She coughed and wheezed for a moment, then took a sip of water. She looked around the room at her friends, whose faces were worn out with worry.

"Good god! How long was I out for? You all look awful." She sat up in bed, but Ron pushed her down with a strong hand.

"Don't think about getting up. You've only been out for a half-hour. But trust me, that was long enough." Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Oh! I have to go to class. Madam Pomfrey thank you for your care." She began to get up again, but Ron pinned her down.

"Uh-uh. You, are not going anywhere."

"But I'm fine."

"You're not bloody fine okay! Stop being so goddamn stubborn and lay down! I am sick of you not listening to us. We know you're not okay. A few minutes ago even you admitted you weren't okay. I can wait for the specifics of what's wrong with you. I'm not going to grill you in your condition. But, when you're strong enough, you better believe I'm getting answers." Ron turned and stormed out of the room and slammed the chamber door.

"Tell him…tell him I'm sorry. Gin won't you? Please?" Hermione pleaded. Then she lay her head back down on the pillow, and slipped into sleep.

"My god. That girl is a wreck," Harry said.

"I know it."

"You also know why Gin."

"Yes I do."

"Well?"

"I can't say. She'd murder me."

"She would not."

"Yeah actually, I think she would."

"What if you put a hex on the secret. Like if I told a soul, I'd be covered in bat bogeys or something."

"No."

"What if I gave you my word, AND let you hex it?"

"Well…"

"Please? She's our best friend. I want to know, so maybe I can help her."

"Oh alright. She's in love with Ron, and it's tearing her up."

"Why?"

"Why? Because they fight all the time, and she never knows how he feels about anything. Especially her."

"I do."

"I know you do, I have a strong feeling myself."

"Well how do we get them to talk about it?"

"We'll figure something out."


	5. Shhh

In the time that Hermione slept, the sun had risen and set twice. She awoke in the middle of the night on Wednesday. She woke up Madam Pomfrey, who, after a quick examination told her it would be okay to go on to her dorm. She made her way to the tower, curled up in front of the crackling fire in the fireplace to finish her Potions essay. It was much easier now that she wasn't sick and tired, and she could actually think straight. She glanced around the expansive room and pondered why he made her feel the way he did. She loved him, she knew that, but why was she so confused about it? She turned to look at the couch near the stairs. A mop of red hair, long and wavy lay on a pillow. She quietly tiptoed to it to more closely examine this person. She was about 3 feet away, when he turned, revealing his face. It was Ron. Just as she knew it would be. She sat on the rug in front of the sofa, and watched him, intently until morning, when she moved to her station near the fire. She didn't want to risk being seen and there being awkward confrontations. She heard rustling by the stairs, and cautiously turned to see Ron sitting up and stretching. He yawned, and looked around the room. Within seconds he was up and moving closer to her. At first he still didn't see her. But he turned around to go back upstairs, and he caught her eye.

"Hermione," he sighed, relieved. She could hear the gruff sleepiness in his voice.

"Hey," she replied. Not another word was said before he scooped her up in a giant hug. He held on tightly to her, and she to him.

"Don't you ever do that again. Do you understand? Nothing should make you so overwhelmed you stop eating and making sense. And if anything does, I'm here for you." He was trying so hard, she had to give him credit. She could tell he was dying to know what made her so upset in the first place.

"Yeah okay Ron." She broke the hug.

"So you gonna tell me what's been going on?"

"Later. Go get dressed, and we'll go to breakfast. I'm so hungry." He replied with a brilliant smile at her re-discovered appetite.

Days had passed, and Hermione still had not revealed the reason for her illness to Ron. She was subconsciously avoiding him. It was now Friday, and so had been nearly a week since her incident. She sat alone in the library, taking in the smell of the books and reviewing for her Arithmancy class. She heard a rustling sound behind her, and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Harry, smiling.

"Oh, hello Harry," She began.

"Hey Herm," he replied.

"What's up?"

"I know."

"You know what?"

"About you and Ron."

"What about us? There is nothing…"

"Oh don't be ridiculous. I know."

"Harry, honestly there's nothing going on."

"Hmmm, well Ginny must have been lying then, when she told me you had some less-than-platonic feelings toward a certain Ronald Weasley."

"She told you!"

"I'm sorry. She didn't want to, but I got it out of her. My question is, how may I be of service?"

"Service?"

"Yeah, like, how can I help to get you guys together?"

"Well first of all, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Of course not."

"And you, Ginny and I are the only ones who know. Right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well you can help me by keeping it that way."

"But…"

"But what Harry?"

"What do you want me to do to get you two together?"

"Absolutely nothing. If I ever tell him, and that is still up in the air, I will be the one to initiate and set it up."

"Fine."

"Harry, I do appreciate it. Really. It's just, nerve-racking, you know? Because now, one more person knows which means there's one more chance of him finding out, and it being awkward and anything but perfect."

"Don't worry about it. Wanna walk with me back to the common room? It's almost time for us to be back up there anyway."

"Sure."

Hermione picked up her books, and followed Harry out the door. Once they reached Gryffindor Tower and stated the password "hippogriff", the two entered the room. It was filled with a strange sort of fog or mist. Right in the middle of the room lay a figure sprawled on the Persian rug. The figure had long auburn hair, and wore an expression of sheer terror. Harry and Hermione rushed to the figure's side, only to find that it was Ginny. She was mumbling, and tossing around on the floor.

"Oh my god." Was all that Hermione could say.

"Hermione, go get Ron," a panicked Harry ordered. She stayed in her place, staring at her best friend, "Bloody hell GO!" He screamed. And she went flying up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, screaming.

"RON! RON WEASLEY, GET OUT HERE!"

He opened the door, and rubbed his eyes, "What the hell's the matter?"

"It's Ginny, she's…"

"NO! She's not dead."

"No, not dead. Just COME ON!" They tore down the stairs, and into the mist. Now Ginny was not the only one down. Harry had been trapped by the same force that Ginny had, and was mumbling and thrashing just as she was.

"Oh god," was all Ron could say.

"We need Dumbledore. Let's go," Hermione said.

They knew the way to the headmaster's office; since they had all been there the year before when Ron's dad had been attacked by the serpent. When they arrived at the statue, they said the password and were immediately taken into the room.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. To what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"It's Ginny and Harry," Hermione began, out of breath, "Harry and I came back from the library and entered the common room. The room was engulfed in a strange mist and Ginny Weasley was lying in the middle of it all, thrashing about and mumbling something in a language I couldn't identify. Harry told me to get Ron, and when I came back down with him, Harry had met the same fate."

"Oh my. I do believe we need the Order." He turned his attention to a painting in the room, "Phineas, Inform Remus Lupin and the rest of the Order they are needed at Hogwarts immediately."

"Yes Albus," the painting replied.

"Now, I have woken Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape who will both be here shortly."

Just then, the two teachers burst into the room.

"What is it Albus?" Asked Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry and Ginny have been overcome by strange gases in the Gryffindor common room. The other students seem to be unaffected. Minerva, you must wake the students and tell them that under no circumstances may they leave their dormitories. Severus you accompany her." He paused as he remembered, "And take care to check the other common rooms for similar circumstances."

"Professor, what are we going to do?" Ron asked, clearly still shaken.

"We'll transport Harry and your sister to the hospital wing, and figure out what happened. Once we figure out what happened, we'll be able to fix it. Right now, I think you should stay here. I will lock the door. Only persons with the password will be allowed in. I must go to the Great Hall to meet with the Order. Anything you would like me to tell your parents Ron?"

"Just that I'm sorry I let this happen." Ron looked to the floor, and his cheeks became flushed. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "It was not your fault." Then he was out the door.

Ron lowered himself into one of the big chairs, and buried his face in his hands. Hermione kneeled in front of him.

"Dumbledore's right Ron. It's not your fault."

"They told me it was my job to take care of Ginny. I'm her big brother. Now she could be in major trouble because I wasn't there."

"You had no way of knowing this could happen. You know times are bad, and everyone is in danger. It is not because of you."

"How can you be so sure? What do you know? What if somehow it is my fault. Like if I hadn't fallen off my broom at practice today I wouldn't have been so tired and gone to bed so early."

"Everyone was in bed Ron. Not just you."

"You weren't. Harry wasn't."

"Oh Ron. You know Harry has trouble sleeping."

"What's your excuse?"

"I was thinking. And studying."

"Like always. You think too much you know that?"

"I know. Especially about some things."

"Like what?"

"Just things."

"You know, I used to think you talked too much. But now we barely talk. It's like we're drifting. Do you feel it?"

"Yeah." She leaned up against the arm of the chair. Ron slid off the chair and sat next to Hermione on the stone floor.

"Herm…"

"Shhh. No more talking. Let's just sit here, and keep each other company."

She looked at Ron. He stared at her intently. His hand found hers, and their fingers became intertwined. Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. And all they could do was wait.


	6. Breaching of Borders

A/N: Well I'm sorry it's taken forever for me to update. It makes me sad I only really have one reviewer. And a few who pop in here and there. But I suppose I'm being selfish in that I should be lucky I have any reviews. And I just want to thank you quidditch7 for sticking with the story, and continuing to read it even when it might get slow. And as always thanks for reviewing. : ) Also I apologize if this chapter sin't as good as the last few, my best friend is on vacation and she's the one who usually reads over my stories and helps me edit so, yeah. I just figured, oh what the heck I'll just post it. I've kept them/her/him waiting long enough lol. : )

It seemed like days. They sat there, holding hands, scarcely talking, their breaths shallow with anxiety. There'd been no word on Harry or Ginny since Dumbledore locked the door. Hermione looked over at Ron who unclasped his hand from hers and began pacing the expansive office, running his fingers over the strange artifacts and sculptures. He'd stop about once every few moments to comb his fingers through his hair and rub his eyes. Hermione glanced at the clock on the east wall of the room. The time was 4 AM. It had been 5 hours since they were locked in here. She got up and went to stand by the window. The first rays of dawn were beginning to appear over the hills and the lake. She sighed shakily, and busied herself with fingering the locket she wore around her neck.

"What's in there?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing." She replied firmly, taking her hands from it, then thinking better of it and guarding it once again with her fingers.

"Yeah, right. What is it? Or possibly who? It couldn't be Vicky, could it?" Ron slapped his hand over his mouth, and Hermione whirled around.

"How dare you!" She screamed, "You said—you said you'd never mention it again! Don't you know that I hate fighting with you? Not just because it's annoying or it takes me away from important matters. But because it's you that I'm fighting with! You're the only person I have now with Harry and Ginny…" Tears flowed down her cheeks in quick succession.

"But I'm not always the only one am I? You always have had Harry and Ginny, so get yourself out of that one!"

She screamed, knowing that there was no way she could get herself out of it unless she wanted to tell him how she felt. Which she didn't.

"_Accio locket!_" Ron yelled. Hermione's eyes grew wide with horror. She slunk down to the floor, knowing what was to come. He'd see the locket and its contents, and that would be it. She buried her face in her hands and brought her knees up to her chest. She wished she could have been anywhere but there. She heard the slight gasp that escaped Ron's lips, and heard the locket drop to the floor. She then ventured to lift her tear stained face up to look at him. He had turned the unbearable shade of red he turned when he was embarrassed. He wouldn't look at her. He cleared his throat.

"Er—I," he started.

"It's okay Ron, really. I never meant for you to find out this way. _Accio locket!_" She took up the chain and re-fastened it around her neck, then went to sit near the fire in the big blue chair Ron sat in on their arrival at the office. Just then the door opened, and in walked in Professor Dumbledore and Molly and Arthur Weasley. Ron immediately got up and walked over to his parents.

"I'm sorry Mum. I should have been there."

"Shhh," Molly said, "They'll be fine. It seems one of He Who Must Not Be Named's curses was able to breach Hogwarts' border. Madam Pomfrey assures us they'll both be fine in about a week. Until then, however, you two are to stay close to each other. And please do not go and visit them until the last day. They won't know you, and it's quite difficult to bear. I'd hate for you to be frightened or upset by it."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said trembling. Her hands had a violent tremor in them, and she was finding it hard to breathe. Tonight's events coupled with the locket incident were enough to promise her a few very sleepless nights.

The Weasleys said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and the two were escorted back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione sped up the stairs, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before she had time to think about anything.

The next day was a blur for Hermione, she went to class, went to supper, went to bed. All the while she was next to Ron, though neither one said a word about anything. Hermione was unable to sleep, as per usual, and so decided that since she neglected her reading for that night, that she should do it. She reached the landing on the staircase, and glanced out into the common room. It appeared that no one was there, so she found her favorite spot on the floor in front of the fire, and set to reading her History of Magic book.

"So, tell me why there's a picture of me and you in your locket. A picture that is lacking our friend Harry."

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach was overrun and conquered by massive butterflies. She slowly turned to look at Ronald Weasley. The one boy she'd ever loved, looking incredibly amazing by firelight. The flames danced in his blue eyes, and he stared at her with this strange sort of nervous smile playing at his lips. It was a look she'd never witnessed before. She wouldn't trust herself to think that it might be hope. She sighed.

"Are you truly that daft?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well alright. You asked for it," she took a long shaky breath and began, "I know we always fight, and we always have. We've always been those kinds of people. The ones who fight all the time because it's easier than facing up to what's really going on. Regardless, you've always been here. When Harry was detached from us, and it was just you and I at Number 12. It was like something snapped inside of me. It was like all of a sudden you weren't just Ron. You weren't just the boy I used to fight with at all hours of the day, the one who I had to reprimand on many occasions for not doing his work. You were this whole new person to me. And I guess it was then that I also realized that what I was feeling for you was not entirely platonic." She looked at him as he looked at her, his gaze unwavering and burning holes through her.

"So, what are you saying then?" He stated.

"My God Ron, you really are that daft aren't you?"

"I told you I was."

"I—I love you," she whispered, nearly inaudibly.

"Excuse me?"

" Honestly Ron… I love you," she finished and avoided his eyes.

"Look at me please Hermione." She did.

"I must say that was very eloquent, and beautifully said."

"But?"

"No buts. Come here." He gestured to a space next to him on the sofa. She sat there, careful to keep at least 5 inches of space between them. "Oh come on, I'm not contagious."

"Why did you find it necessary to take me out of my comfort zone?" She asked.

"I'm not in your comfort zone?"

"Not at the moment. It worries me that you're so calm." She turned from him. He took two fingers and took her by the chin, turning her towards him again.

"Would you like to know why I'm so calm?"

"Yes," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Because I'm relieved."

"Relieved!" She said as though it was a horrible thing for him to say.

"Me too, Herm. Me too. Only longer for me."

"You too what?"

"Now you're daft," he paused a second, "I love you too Hermione." Her eyes grew wide, and a few tears escaped.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm bloody serious, what do you think?

"Well. I don't know." She blushed, which made him laugh. He took her hands. She looked him right in the eyes.

"It was ever since third year when you punched Malfoy."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

It was then that she decided to close the 5 inches between them. Their knees were touching, and her breath quickened. She steadied it, and leaned back into the softness of the sofa. Ron did the same, and glanced at her. Instinctively, she rolled over slightly so that her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heart, and it was beating rapidly. She placed one arm at his side, and draped the other one across him, so that her hand also rested on his chest.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Harry and Ginny are really going to be okay?"

"Sure, I mean Madam Pomfrey's amazing. I reckon they'll be back to normal in a few days."

"Yeah, you're right. Well we'll have quite the surprise for them when they get back won't we?"

"Well, what do you say, we string them on a bit. You know pretend nothing's changed, then spring it on 'em."

"Hmmm," Hermione replied thoughtfully, and settled deeper into Ron's warmth.


	7. You and I Collide

A/N: I've decided to quit trying to make Harry and Ginny like they really are. I'm doing the best I can, truly. I'm more of an original character girl. I had a much easier time with my last fic. So after this chapter, and this is one of the last, no more Harry and Ginny. I don't think I'll write any more fics either. It's just not where I belong. There are those who are good at writing these things and adapting these characters, and there are those who are not. It is my belief that I fit in that second category. But like someone said, back in the beginning, it's hard to do justice to your own ship. It may have been my best friend. I have it on good authority (one of my reviewers) that I am having trouble with Ron and Hermione as well. So I'm afraid loves, this may be the last you all see of me. If anyone's too torn up about it, which I doubt. I bet I'm taking it the hardest. But siriusndharryluvrr, it's not your fault. And I thank you for the constructive criticism, I've been thinking for a while that maybe I'm not cut out for this.

Oh, and once again, I didn't have anyone here to read this before I posted, so keep that in mind.

At the end of the week, Hermione and Ron received word that they could go visit their friends in the infirmary. They anxiously went through their classes, hopeful that Harry and Ginny would not be permanently affected. They were careful all through the day to ensure that no one knew of their romance. They wanted keep it from everyone else as well.

"So we're in complete agreement," Ron said, "We're not mentioning us to anyone."

"Well of course Ron, I've been going along with it all week."

"Right."

His nerves were evident. He couldn't stop messing with his hair, he was constantly going over things in his head, and his hands were shaky. Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Honestly Ron, I'm sure they're fine."

"That's not what worries me."

"Well then what is it?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up this secret."

"Well why does it matter? It is only a joke."

"Yes, but it's already hard. I want to tell everyone Hermione."

"So go tell everybody. You forget; this wasn't my idea. It makes no difference to me."

"Well, that makes me feel a bit better. But you still make me nervous." She grinned.

"Good, that's the way it should be," she said and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Luckily they were alone in the corridor. "Shall we?"

Ron put out his arm, and she took it, and they walked down to the door at the end of the corridor, not knowing what would be behind it.

When they opened the door, the afternoon sunlight nearly blinded them. Ginny was running about the room, and Harry was lying in bed reading The Quibbler. Closest to the door was Ginny, who stopped and looked at Ron and Hermione. Harry looked up at the sound of Ginny stopping, and his face broke out into a smile. He stood up and walked a little toward his friends.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay. You scared us."

"I'll say," interrupted Ron, who quickly shook Harry's hand, then pulled him into a hug. "Welcome back mate."

"Thanks," said Harry, "It's good to be back."

Hermione ran back to Ginny, and quickly embraced her as well.

"How are you?" She said, sounding a lot like a worried mother.

"I'm fine." Ginny replied. "Just a minor thing was all."

"Oh right. Ron was so upset about it. Poor sod thought it was all his fault. He's so conceited like that."

"Did you have another row?"

"Yeah, but we're pretty much over it now." Hermione inwardly grinned. This wasn't so hard.

"Over what?" Harry had walked over, with Ron right with him.

"They had another row," Ginny said casually.

"Well of course they did," Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Sharing the same thought, they quickly looked away.

"So," Ron broke the silence, "when do you guys get out?"

It was suppertime, and Ron and Hermione were getting sick of pretending. It was only the 6th day since what had passed in the common room at those early hours of the morning, and the longer it was, the harder they found it to be apart, and pretend.

"Ron, what do you say we get a head start on our Astronomy paper?"

"But I'm eating."

"So take some with you."

"Fine."

"_If he only knew my plan"_ Hermione thought to herself, _"he wouldn't be so annoyed with me."_

Once they reached the common room, Hermione ran about the room checking for stray students. Then she sat down in the couch they had sat in a few days before. She patted the seat next to her, and Ron, still munching, took it.

"Why are we here again?"

"Honestly Ron…" Hermione trailed off and looked into his eyes. She took the hand that wasn't full of a napkinfull of whatever he brought up from the hall. He swallowed, and set the food down so he could hold her other hand.

"I've missed you," he said.

"Me too."

"It's hard."

"I know. But we don't have to keep it up. We really don't."

"I know."

"So why don't we stop then?"

Ever so slowly they had gotten closer on the couch, their knees were touching, and their bodies couldn't move any closer. Ron fixed this however, by pulling Hermione into his lap. She faced him now, eye to eye, and she leaned, and he leaned, and they stared at each other until their lips touched. Hermione felt a shock go through her, and in her brain she envisioned every fireworks display she'd ever seen, every bloom of color coming together in one big bang. He kissed her with a hunger, with a pent up passion that had been inside him since third year. With all the love he had. When they broke for air, Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder shivering from the sheer brilliance that had just taken place. It was something she'd been waiting for her whole life. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd never experience that feeling ever again. Even if she lived to be a thousand.

"I love you Ronald Weasley," she said, breathlessly.

"And I love you Hermione Granger."

The next day, Harry and Ginny were released, and Ron and Hermione, after the previous night's events were anxious to let their friends know about their newfound relationship. They all met for lunch down in the Great Hall between classes. Of course, this posed a problem, because the Great Hall was packed for lunch. The entire school must have been starving to death, because they were surely all there. The group took their places at the table: Hermione next to Ginny and across from Ron, and Harry across from Ginny. All through lunch, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, but, since Harry and Ginny were doing the same, they didn't notice. To make things a bit more obvious, and since he was more than ready to reveal their secret, Ron put down his sandwich, and reached across the massive table to hold Hermione's hand. Just barely, their fingers were able to clasp, as the table was so large.

"God this is so frustrating!" Ron exclaimed. That broke Harry and Ginny out of their reverie. Ron let go of Hermione's hand, walked around the table, shooed his sister out of her seat, and took it. He then proceeded to kiss Hermione hard on the mouth. She responded by kissing him back just as hard if not harder. Her hands reached up around his neck, and she played with his hair. His hands proceeded to reach around her waist and he held her like a vice. After that heated display, Ron simply reached across the table and picked up his sandwich. He resumed eating, barely noticing Harry and Ginny's shocked stares.

"What?" He asked.

"What!" Ginny yelled. "What in the name of Merlin was that?"

"Well, Ginny, what do you think it was?"

"Did his face just happen to fall on yours?" Ginny asked, incredulously.

"Honestly Ginny, you know how we both felt about each other. While you were in the hospital wing, we were all each other had. Ron accidentally on purpose opened my locket, which revealed my feelings quite vividly. Later, he told me how he felt about me, and we've been hiding it since. We wanted you to be the first to know, and well it wasn't supposed to happen like that, but I suppose Ron got a little sick of waiting."

"I suppose." Was all Harry said.

"Gin, don't look at me like that."

"But so, you want us to be the first to know, yet you choose now, in a crowded room with the ENTIRE school to let us know?"

"Like I said, it wasn't supposed to be this way."

"I'd like to say something else," said Harry. "It's about time."

"He's right," chimed in Neville from next to Harry.

It seemed all of Gryffindor was in agreement.

A/N: You know, after writing that chapter, it seems like a good ending. I'm not sure. Tell me if I should write more or if it's good ending like this or, tell me whatever you want. My ears are open. Or, I suppose my eyes, as I will be reading your opinions. Oh well.


	8. Wind and Rain

A/N: Well, Siriusandharryluvrr you got me. I'm back. I'll try, but I'm not sure how this is gonna go. I know all of this is going to be so random, but I ask you all to bear with me. I will probably re-post this once I'm absolutely sure it's finished and make it all make more sense. I just HATE Harry/Ginny now so I have to wash my hands of it.

Harry and Ginny had broken up. (A/N: bet I just lost a few fans there eh?) Harry had finally wised up and realized that there was something other than love going on. He'd wake up with weirder than normal tastes in his mouth, and at breakfast he began noticing a peculiar taste in his pumpkin juice. He stared across the table at Ron and Hermione, who talked and laughed while eating breakfast. _Nothing much has changed between them. But why does it seem like things had to change so much for me and Ginny to get together? I barely noticed her, and now she's all I think about? Something's going on. I should talk to Ron first, make sure I'm not crazy._

After breakfast, Harry grabbed Ron and they traipsed up to the common room. Hermione and Ginny had gone to the Quidditch Pitch-- practice was to be held in a half hour and both girls wanted to get up there to watch their boyfriends.

"Ron, have you noticed anything weird since you've been with Hermione?"

"Like what?"

"Like weird tastes or smells."

Ron looked at him like he was insane.

"No. Why?"

"Because I have, lately."

"I have noticed you've been a bit off for a while mate. Something wrong?"

"No I think I'll just go visit Snape for a minute. See you at practice."

"Oh okay. Snape! Did I hear you right? Voluntarily? Damn. Something _must_ be going on."

"Yeah I guess. See you."

"Yeah." Ron walked away, shaking his head. Harry thought he heard him mumble "Nutters that one."

Harry shuddered involuntarily as he stepped over the threshold of the dungeons. The air was dank and a faint dripping could be heard toward the back. Severus Snape sat at his desk looking over rolls of parhment, marking them with large red marks.

"Erm, Professor?"

"What is it Potter? It's Saturday. Don't you have something to do besides pester me?"

"Sir, I wondered if you could tell me the symptoms of a love potion. You see I've been tasting strange things for about a month, and I wondered, if maybe…" He trailed off.

"Smelling strange things too? Like around that Weasley girl perhaps?"

"Yes Sir."

Snape left his desk and turned to a large cabinet stationed in the far corner of the expansive chamber. He opened the doors to reveal a number of bottles and jars. After pondering for a moment, he took out a small vial of clear blue liquid and poured its contents into a smaller container.

"Here. Drink this, you'll be cured, and you can be sure that no other love potion will affect you."

"Thank you very much Sir."

"Yes, yes. Go away."

Harry nodded and turned to go. Once he reached the corridor, he quickly swallowed all of the blue liquid and felt himself slump back into normalcy. He quickly rushed up to the common room to get ready for Quidditch.

Ron was already down on the field when Harry finally got down there. He waved, eager to begin practice. Ron loved the feeling of the air rushing around him, and seeing the blur of colors as he flew around.

"Oi Ron!" Harry shouted at him as he ran.

"Yeah?"

"You think I could have a minute alone with your sister?"

"Well what are you going to do? She's up there already." He gestured to the bleachers.

"I'll hover up there and talk to her. Get Hermione will you? I have to do this now and I've only got a few minutes before the rest of the team comes."

"Yeah sure mate." Ron flew up, and told Hermione what was going to happen.

"Oh, all right. Goodness I hate flying."

"I won't let go. Nothing to be afraid of." He tried to reassure her.

"Okay. I trust you." She got up off the bleacher she sat on, and reached up to Ron, who grasped her hands and pulled her up onto the broom in front of him.

"Hold on," he whispered.

They did a few circles of the field, careful to keep out of earshot of Harry and Ginny's conversation. Though Hermione couldn't hear anything, she kept glancing over to see Ginny's face in her hands and Harry looking very angry. Finally, he flew away from her just as the other players filed onto the field. Ginny ran down the stairs, sobbing. Hermione looked at Ron, not sure what to do. He looked at her equally confused.

"Just stay and watch for a bit. She probably needs to be alone for a little bit anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose you're probably right." Hermione took her seat and stayed for the entire practice.

"A Love Potion? You're kidding." Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron as they walked back up from the pitch.

"Nope. I wish I was. I can't believe she'd do that. I feel so…violated and betrayed. For a while there I really thought I could trust her you know?"

"We know Harry." Ron assured. "There's no excuse for that. I'll talk to her."

"Ron, you'll just end up sounding insensitive." Hermione mentioned carefully. Ron shot her a look. "Oh honestly, I don't mean it that way. If any male tried to talk to her right now they'd sound insensitive."

"Yeah okay. You're right," he agreed.

Hermione was the first to see Ginny after the break up. She was in Myrtle's bathroom, crying. Her robes were soaked from the floor. Obviously Moaning Myrtle wasn't having the best day either.

"Gin?" She called.

"Go away Hermione."

"No. I can't."

"Why, are you stuck? I'd be glad to push you."

"Ginny what got into you? A love potion? Remember when you first came to me with the idea? I told you that all a love potion would do is make him never love you. Not really. It's going to take a lot for him to forgive you. He feels very betrayed. You took advantage of him. That's not love. That's more like something you would do to someone you hate."

"I didn't know it would ever wear off."

"Ginny almost all potions wear off. And honestly, wouldn't you rather he truly loved you, even as only a friend rather than be angry at you like he is now?"

"Yeah. It was stupid. I know. But I was happy for a little while."

"That's the point. Love, real love, makes you happy forever. Not just for a little while." Hermione looked at her friend, who was deep in thought. "Let's go down to lunch okay?"

"Okay. But I'm sitting next to you and across from Ron."

"All right. Come on."

A/N: Well, this was a more Harry/Ginny centric chapter. I'll be back ASAP with a Ron/Hermione one. Expect more fun with love potions. That's the only valuable piece of inspiration I got from HBP. I really didn't like it much.


	9. Hermione's Army

A/N: Well I sure got a flame for that last chapter. Sorry, I really just had Harry/Ginny in there because they helped my story get where it needed to be. I'm glad to be rid of them. Harry will come back but Ginny-Sue won't. Maybe I should just kill her. ;) Only kidding.

Hermione sat up in the common room near the fire. It was Saturday night, after dinner. Ginny had already gone to bed, though Hermione knew she wouldn't be sleeping. Harry had gone to bed soon after she did, looking crestfallen and depressed. He'd snap out of it eventually. He always bounced back.

The portrait hole swung open revealing a clean, tired looking Ron, toweling his fiery hair dry. He had gone straight from dinner to the shower, eager to get all the quidditch grime off him. He spotted Hermione on the sofa and hopped over the back to plop down next to her. She rolled her eyes, but he noticed the corners of her mouth had risen into a smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," she replied, taking his hand and pulling him closer to her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him, still feeling the occasional drip of water from his long, not-quite-dry hair.

"I can't get over what she did."

"I know. I warned her about it. I told her she shouldn't do it. I guess it shows what my opinion means to her."

"Nah, I think her feelings for Harry just got the best of her." Ron suggested, twirling a lock of Hermione's hair in his strong fingers. It still surprised him how soft it was. From a glance it looked bushy and coarse, but once he felt it, well, looks can be deceiving.

"You should sleep Ron. You've got a match tomorrow."

"I don't want to. Not yet."

"I'm way too tired and confused to fight with you over that. So, fine, don't go to sleep."

"Confused about what?"

"Oh it's nothing"

"Hermione," he said softly, warningly. It had been a few weeks since she was ill, and now that they had each other, he doubted she'd relapse so quickly. However, he wasn't about to let her get away with keeping something from him.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be worried," she began, her voice beginning to falter. "But at night when I'll be getting to sleep, Lavender and Parvati will come in, and check to make sure I'm asleep. I always pretend of course, but they seem to be cooking up ways to get to you."

"Get to me?" He had this puzzled look on his face.

"Like get you away from me. So you'll be with Lavender. Who, by the way, is absolutely convinced that she's in love with you. She also seems to think that you just…" Her eyes stung. Usually she wasn't one for crying. Especially not in front of Ron. She'd done it before, only a few weeks ago, but she was at her weakest then. Now she needed to be strong. She pulled away, not meeting his eyes.

"That I just what?" He asked, his eyes clouding in anger.

"That you just settled for me. That you really love her." She could feel her guard being let down. She could feel herself breaking.

"Why the bloody hell would she think something like that!" Ron roared, jumping up from his seat.

"She says it's somehow in the way you look at her. Like you just want to go somewhere private and snog or, even better, shag her." Hermione looked away.

"I would only ever want to shag you!" He was pacing about the room, but stopped when he said this. His ears promptly turning an amazing shade of red. Even for him. "Erm…I meant, that, um."

"Well, just don't expect anything okay?" Hermione said timidly.

"Of course not. I'm sorry. That was a very—"

"Ron thing to say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just," she paused, composing herself. Making her way toward the girl's staircases, she turned and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. There are other more important things to be worrying about. I guess I just needed to know. I'm going to bed, before I do something else stupid."

"Hermione—" Ron started.

"It's okay. Goodnight."

"'Night," he said with a half wave. He slumped down on the sofa embarrassed, and afraid of what Lavender might try.

The next morning, it seemed as though Ron had forgotten the previous evening's events. This was mostly because he was extremely nervous, as he always was, about the day's quidditch match against Slytherin. He could practically see Malfoy's jeering face getting ready to shout out foul insults toward him, his family, and Hermione. He wolfed down his breakfast, swallowed his pumpkin juice in one gulp, and ran down to the field. He failed to notice Lavender Brown's flushed face, a triumphant expression fixed on it.

Hermione woke from a fitful sleep. With the upcoming war against Voldemort, her anxieties about Ron and Lavender, and the whole Ginny/Harry love potion ordeal, she knew she was in for a few hundred more sleepless nights. She dressed quickly, tying her hair up in a messy ponytail—she had no time to wash it, she was already nearly late for the quidditch match. Wrapped in one of her warmest cloaks, she made her way down the big marble staircases. Once outside the front door of the castle, she was greeted with a welcome gust of chilling air. The cold helped her forget. It made her numb. She followed the straggling students, and trudged through the snow, now eager to reach her destination.

Gryffindor won, 170 to 30, and so as was Hogwarts tradition, a riotous party ensued that evening. Good cheer was spread all around. Hermione had gone to the library immediately following the match, and so arrived to the party a good hour late. She was greeted by Harry, who was trying to shield her from something, though she couldn't imagine what. Or she didn't want to imagine. He wouldn't let her go any farther than the first sofa near the fire. The sight he was guarding her from seemed to be in the far east corner of the room, and she shoved him aside with great purpose to make her way over in that direction.

"Hermione please," Harry pleaded. "Don't go over there. Honestly, it's not pretty."

"Harry, whatever it is I'm sure it will be fine. I'll be fine. Now move!" He had up until her outburst, still been trying his damnedest to keep her away from that corner.

"Oi, Hermione!" Fred Weasley had popped up in front of her, apparently as Harry's reinforcement.

"We tried to stop him, honestly we did," said George.

"He wouldn't listen to us."

"We'll gladly throttle him for you."

"Oh yes, gladly. It will be a pleasure."

"Never knew our brother was such scum."

"He's a right plague to our good name. He is."

"Wait till Mum finds out. Maybe we won't have to throttle him after all."

"Yeah, we can just set Mum on him. That'll do the trick."

Hermione was beginning to worry now, but she willed herself to keep going. _Keep on moving Hermione. Whatever's over there can't be so bad. Nothing you can't handle._

In the corner, there was a crowd of people. Seeing Hermione they moved out of the way. Neville tried gallantly one last time to shield her, and failed.

"Sorry Hermione," he muttered. "We tried." He grudgingly moved over, revealing Ron sitting in one of the cushy armchairs, Lavender Brown unceremoniously wrapped around his waist. They seemed to have some sort of tongue wrestling match going on. The sound was deafening. Lavender's moans mixed with the smacking sounds of snogging seemed too much for Hermione to bear. She covered her mouth and tore up the stairs to her dormitory, tears pouring down her face like rain. Her sobs were so violent and so heart wrenching, there was no doubt someone from down in the common room heard her. Hermione threw herself on her bed, and proceeded to grab and tear at the comforter in anger and sorrow. After a few long minutes of this, she reluctantly decided to go back down. She couldn't hide, and she couldn't run away. She would do the noble, Hermione thing and face it all. She composed herself to the best of her ability, and with one last deep breath, descended the stairs.

All faces turned to meet hers as she stepped purposefully down the last steps. All, that is, save for Ron's as his face was still attached to Lavender's. She was grateful for the shield that formed in front of the offenders. Neville and Harry and Fred and George, along with Ginny, Dean and Seamus were there like an imperturbable charm. Their speaking drowned out any sounds coming from the corner, and the combined width of their bodies shielded her eyes. She got up on her toes and saw that behind them, there were two more layers of students, dutifully standing in. Like soldiers in an army. Hermione's army.

Harry was the first to speak up.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that. I never really got to talk to him, so I have no idea what is going on in his mind. So until I get a word, here we are. Your guards. We could hear you up there. And I personally think it's very brave of you to re-emerge from your room to face this. Not many people could." He stepped forward, and immediately, the space he left was filled in. He strode over to her, and enveloped her in a strong hug. She melted into his embrace, and was able to simply be sad. To be Hermione. She didn't have to be brave, because she had her guard. And she had Harry.

_How could he do this to me? _She thought to herself. _ Especially after what we said last night. Something's going on. And once I find out what it is, Lavender Brown is going to wish she had never met Hermione Granger._


End file.
